Yumagakure
Yumakure is an OC village created by Osaki-Suzuki of Deviantart. It in a somewhat secluded mountain range between the wind and rain countries. History The village was founded by a small handfull of ninjas and non-ninjas who had been living in and around the mountains where the village is now located. Most of the people were from the neighboring wind and rain country. The founder of the village, Asato Oyanagi, became the the first Yumakage after he defended the small village from rather large bandit attack. Asato in the next few years built the first academy along with offical ninja ranks and gave his family, the Oyanagi clan, official clan status. He worked with the villagers building more for the villages defense. He prevented many attackers from ransacking the small village. Over the next few years the village grew, the Kanako Clan and the Tsuyaki Clan joined in alliance with the village. The now old Asato retired from being the Yumakage, the new one to take his place was a woman by the name of Nanase Osada. She built the villages first monument to the the Yumakages; a dark granite wall with Asato Oyanagi's name scrolled on it. Years passed and no threat of invasion or of war came, Nanase's years of being the Yumakage were peaceful for the time being; she formed an alliance with Sunagakure. She welcomed the Narako Clan into the village and gave them clan status a few more years later. Nanase during these years also dealt with the Narako Clan cruelty issue.. She too grew old and a new sucsesor was named. The new Yumakage, a man by the name of Shin'Ichi Tsuyaki took over. He lifted the ban on the Narako Clan and formed an offical alliance with Konohagakure allthough they had an unofficial alliance for quite some time. Shin'Ichi also allied his village with Amegakure (rain village) during this time. The third Yumakage in the next few years would add to the village's defence by creating the equivalent of Konoha's Police force. The new Yumakure Police were a division of the villages ANBU and they worked to keep the peace within the village. Authors note: I will be adding more to this once I get the 4th Yumakage figured out. I am currently having a contest at my deviant art group for this village wich you can find here: Contest: Create a Kage Traditions People honor their ancestors religiously. People take sexism very seriously. On the day of the first snow, if school is in session that day, children have the day off so they can go and play in the newly fallen snow. Customs Women and men typically have equal status, but when it comes to raising children, the men typically are left with that job. Elders are respected and bowed to slightly when greeted. The Yumakage is generally called by his/her first name followed by the suffix "sama". Clans are not permitted to degrade or make their people suffer. Holidays New years, spring festival, summer festival, harvest festival, winter festival, festival of the moon Festival of the Moon The Festival of the Moon happens on the full moon before new years day. It symbolizes that all things must come to an end. The dead are honored at this festival and the tombs of them are blessed by priests and priestesses to keep this world safe from demons and things of the like. During this festival, most of the villagers and the Yumakage wear a white robe/kimono and the children wear a mask. They wear a mask to preserve their innocence as children do not need to see death. When the graves get blessed, the Yumakage carries a big white candle to the center of the graveyard and places it on the stone pedestal at exactly 11:50 PM. The priests/priestesses begin to chant the lamenting prayer. At exactly midnight they light the candle and the villagers that come to watch light their candle. The priests/priestesses then begin to chant the blessing of safety. When they have finished, the candles are blown out and a basket of prayers gathered from the villagers are scattered to the wind. The day after, at the pedestal, the villagers are encouraged to place white roses to commemorate those they have lost. Allied Villages Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Amegakure, Tetsugakure Kazegakure Mazugakure (the Mirror Village), Enemy Villages Otogakure, The Akatsuki, OTHER VILLAGES WILL BE PENDING!! List of Clans * Kakano Clan * Narako Clan * Tsuyaki Clan * Oyanagi Clan Other Yumakure pages Yumagakure Forum Category:Village